Chuck versus The Last Moment
by dragonslayer9907
Summary: This is an alternate ending to Chuck! I hope you like it. I realized that I probably should have added Chuck's spy will into chapter three and I have. Sorry for the inconvenience and i hope that you like the add in.
1. Chuck versus the Last Moment

Dragonslayer9907 signing in.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, or else I'd be super rich.

Chuck versus the Last Moment

"Sarah, I'm sorry. I had this great plan to get your memory back. But I don't know how to defuse the bomb without the Intersect and there's only one upload left. I can't bring back your memories." Chuck said depressingly before he put on the Intersect Glasses and uploaded the newest edition of the Intersect, but what he didn't know was that there was more than one Intersect out there in the world.

"It's okay, I understand and it's fine Chuck." Sarah said.

Chuck and Sarah ran from the roof of the Theater to the room where General Beckman was being held "hostage" by a sonic bomb, while JeffSter was on the stage performing to give Chuck and Sarah more time to defuse the bomb. Chuck went to the bomb and flashed and figured out that the bomb was set to the laptop. Chuck, Casey, and Sarah were completely out of ways to short the computer, when Sarah suddenly said, "What about Irene Demova?"

"Sarah, you remembered. That was from five years ago! You remembered!" Chuck said.

"Just get on with it!" Casey yelled.

"Okay, Okay! Ummmm... okay looking up five year old porn virus. I can do it. Let's see, okay! I got it!." Chuck said. "Okay so this is it. Let's hope this works."

Chuck typed "Irene Demova" into the search bar of the computer and clicked on the virus. The bomb was about to be set off as the music stopped, but at the last second the virus short-circuited the computer that controlled the bomb.

"Okay, I guess this is the end isn't it?" Chuck said out loud.

At Castle under the BUY MORE

"Okay, so I understand that this is the end of Team Bartowski, but I would like you to reconsider." General Beckman said.

"No, no. We think it's time for us all to retire and find our own life paths. All of us need some time to figure out where are lives are going to lead us to." Chuck said.

"We agree, it seems like we all need some time to figure out what we're going to do and set our emotions straight." Casey and Sarah said.

"Okay, but remember that the CIA and NSA will always welcome you back is you ever decide that you want to be heroes again. Farewell agents!" General Beckman said.

"Okay so I'm going to go now." Casey said as he started to walk out of Castle.

"Oh come on Casey, why so quick? I know that you're going to miss us!" Chuck said.

"I know that this is going to start getting all sappy and weepy so I'm going to go before it all starts. You know me, I don't do the whole crying thing." Casey said as he grabbed Chuck into a massive bear hug, " But one thing Russians are good at is that they know how to hug."

"Okay well we'll see you later." Sarah and Chuck said.

Casey grabbed his stuff and walked out the door. He got to his apartment and he saw Morgan and Alex there for a big "surprise". "So is this big 'surprise' that you guys are moving in together?" Casey asked.

"Surprise! We're moving in together! Okay it was supposed to be a surprise. How did you know?" Alex and Morgan asked.

"I'm a spy. I do this for a living!" Casey said as he threw Morgan the keys, " By the way, the place is yours. I'm going to be gone for a while."

"Going to go looking for Verbanski?" Morgan asked.

"Alex, I was going to ask you..." Casey started.

"No, no it's fine Dad. You deserve to be happy too." Alex said quickly, " Go, have fun and don't come back until your happy!"

"Okay, I'll see you guys in a while then. Morgan take good care of my precious little angel and if you hurt her, I'm going to kill you. You got that?" Casey said.

"Yeah, yeah. Loud and clear buddy, loud and clear." Morgan said.

At Castle

"Hey Sarah, so do you want to do something together or..." Chuck started.

"Chuck, I need to go and have some alone time so that I can sort things out." Sarah said.

"Oh, okay I understand." Chuck said as Sarah started to walk away, "Wait, wait, wait! Morgan had this really stupid, impossible idea, that if you and I... never mind I understand. You need to go."

"I'll see you later, maybe." Sarah said.

Sarah walked out of the Castle and left Chuck there alone. Chuck went back to his apartment and talked to Morgan, Ellie, Captain Awesome(Devon).

"Hey Chuck, go and find her. You know that you can get her back." Morgan, Ellie, and Devon said.

"I don't know, I mean I don't even know where she is. And it took me so long to do it the first time. Besides she could be anywhere right now and I just don't know if I can do it again." Chuck said.

"Chuck you told me that if you truly love someone then you can find out where they are no matter how far away they are." Morgan said.

"I was in love back then." Chuck said.

"And you still are now. Come on Chuck use your heart and you'll be able to find her." Morgan said.

"Okay fine I'll try... I know where she is!" Chuck said as he ran out the door.

At the Beach

"Hey can I join you?" Chuck said to Sarah as he joined her on the sand.

"Yeah, sure. Ummmm... Chuck, tell me about our story. I want to know." Sarah said.

"Ummmmm... Okay where to start? So, it all started when a total loser of a guy, who worked at a Buy More, got an email from an old college friend and became the holder of all the nation's secrets. Then he met this hot girl that he thought was going to be his girlfriend ... and then we decided to start a new life without all the spy stuff. Then you put on the corrupted Intersect glasses to save me and you lost all of your memories. The End." Chuck said.

"So this is our whole life story, how we met, what happened during the five years we knew each other and how it all got turned upside down."

"I still don't remember any of that happening Chuck, I'm sorry." Sarah said.

"It's fine, I understand, the whole corrupted memory and everything." Chuck said.

Suddenly, a gunshot was heard and Chuck grabbed Sarah and spun her around behind him, before he sprayed blood all over her face. A gunshot wound was bleeding heavily from Chuck's chest before his knees buckled and he fell on top of Sarah.

"Chuck! Chuck! AHHHHH!" Sarah said as she grabbed her head. In her mind, images of the past five years started to fly through, causing her to remember all the time she spent with Chuck. Everything from the moment they met to the point where she lost her memory.

"Come on Chuck! Don't leave me! I can't live without you, I need you! Come on! Stay with me, Chuck!" Sarah said as she cradled Chuck in her arms.

"Sarah, you're back. It's good to know that you remember everything. Now I can go in peac..." Chuck said as he coughed blood, before closing his eyes and going still.

"Chuck! Chuck! Chuck! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! This can't be happening! We planned everything, we still had our whole lives ahead of us! Don't leave me now! Wake up Chuck! Wake up!" Sarah yelled desperately.

AN:

I hope you liked it.  
Thank you for reading!

Please review!

Dragonslayer9907 signing out.


	2. Sarah versus the Hospital

Dragonslayer9907 signing in.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, or else I'd be super rich.

Sarah versus The Hospital

"Chuck! Chuck! Chuck! Wake up! Come on, Chuck! I can't live without you! You were the one that pulled me out of the darkness and brought me into the light! Come on you have to stay with me for our future, the future you promised me!" Sarah said as she tried to stop the blood that was flowing out of the wound in his chest. Sarah picked up her phone and called 911 for an ambulance and started to rip her clothes to make makeshift bandages.

In about five minutes, the ambulance arrived and set Chuck up on a stretcher and pushed Chuck onto the ambulance and rushed to the hospital.

Sarah immediately pulled out her phone and called Ellie and Awesome about what happened.

"Ellie, Awesome! This is Sarah, I know that I lost my memories for a while and I just got it all back and all..." Sarah started.

"That's great, Sarah! How are you feeling? Where's Chuck?" Ellie asked excitedly.

"That's the problem Ellie! He got shot protecting me from an assassin and well... it's...it's..." Sarah stammered as she started to cry harder.

"What! What is it Sarah! Talk to ME! COME ON SARAH! HE'S MY LITTLE BROTHER DAMMIT! SARAH, GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF AND TELL ME! I'M A FREAKING DOCTOR FOR GOODNESS SAKE!" Ellie yelled into the phone, shocking Captain Awesome and Mrs. Bartowski, who was playing with baby Clara.

"It's...it's just...tha...that...he took a shot to the chest and well...well...it's bad...and I tried to stop the bleeding...but...it was just flowing out like a river and there was nothing I could do. I'm sorry Ellie, if I had only remembered sooner, then...then... none of this would have happened." Sarah managed to stutter out while crying her heart out.

Sarah watched in silence as the ambulance sped toward the hospital, when suddenly her phone rang. When she picked it up, she heard a voice that she thought she would never have to ever hear again.

"So Sarah, how does it feel to have your soul mate forcibly taken away from you? Do you like that feeling?" Shaw taunted through the phone.

"Shaw... What the hell are you doing? Why? Why? Why, would you do this?" Sarah asked desperately.

"Oh, I see you can't live with this feeling either can you? You know, I've always wanted you to feel what I went through when you killed my wife. This is for my wife and the many years of hurt, pain, depression and suffering that you caused me. See now you know the pain and you can't really do anything about can you." Shaw taunted.

"Shaw! When I find you, I'm going to kill in the most horrible way ever. I'm going to make you wish that you were never born into this world when I'm done with you. You will never be able to hide from me! I will find you one day and make you pay, even if I have to search a whole lifetime. Watch your back Shaw, because Sarah Walker is going out for a hunt." Sarah threatened through the phone before ending the call. Sarah swiftly jumped into her car and sped to the hospital as quickly as she could but when she got there another surprise was in for her.

"Where's Chuck Bartowski? Where's my husband? Doctor please, I need to see him right now. He's the only family I have left. Please!" Sarah pleaded with the doctors at the hospital.

"I'm sorry for your loss Ma'am. Your husband, Chuck Bartowski, died on the way to the hospital and..." the doctor started to say.

"What do you mean "DIED"! He can't just die! What did you do to him? If he really died, I want to see his body! If you don't show me his body, then it means that your lying and I can get you in soooooo much trouble and misfortune if you lie to me! Come on, SHOW ME THE BODY! OR ELSE!" Sarah ranted crazily.

"MA'AM PLEASE, CALM DOWN! The patient, Mr. Bartowski, did die on the way here, but the weird and most unfortunate thing is that the body was stolen from the ambulance as soon as they got to the hospital. A group of masked men stormed the ambulance and carried the body of your husband into a van before speeding off. By the time the staff had gotten over their shock and called the police, the thugs were already too far away. I'm sorry Ma'am, I really am." the doctor apologized.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE BODY WAS STOLEN! WHO THE HELL WOULD WANT A FREAKING DEAD BODY! WHY ARE YOU LYING TO ME! WHERE THE HELL IS MY HUSBAND? WHERE? Where! Wher...? Why is our life so messed up? Why!" Sarah ranted as she shook the doctor.

"Please Ma'am you need to calm down! I'm really sorry about your loss, but this a public facility, you need to control yourself. Ahhhh! Doctors Woodcombe, we need some help with your sister in law!" the doctor yelled.

"Okay, Okay, we got it! Okay Sarah, talk to me. What happened? Where's Chuck?" Ellie asked softly.

"Chu...Chuc...Chuck's dead. H...he...d...d...died on the way here...but...but...but" Sarah started to say.

"But what! Get on with it!" Ellie commanded through her tears.

"But...his body was st...st...stolen before they were able to even bring him into the hospital!" Sarah whispered as she started to cry even harder, though it probably wasn't even possible.

"What do you mean his body was stolen? Who the hell would want the dead body of my brother? I mean besides us of course." Ellie stammered.

"I DON'T KNOW! I DON'T Know! I don't know! I really don't kno..." Sarah said as she started to go into withdrawal.

"Come on Sarah! Think! Is there anyone that would want to permanently take Chuck away from us?" Ellie interrogated.

"Well, well, well. Ummm... SHAW! THAT LITTLE B******! HE'S NOT GOING TO GET AWAY WITH THIS! I'M GOING TO HUNT AND KILL HIM EVEN IF I HAVE TO GO TO THE CORNERS OF THE EARTH! I'M GOING RIGHT NOW!" Sarah yelled with a fire burning in her eyes as she started to run out of the hospital.

"Sarah! Wait! You need to at least stay for the funeral ceremony! Come on! Sarah! Wait! SARAH!" Ellie yelled as she ran after her.

"But, but Shaw's out there somewhere with Chuck's body! And we don't know what happening to him!" Sarah exclaimed.

"You don't know that for certain, Sarah. But the one thing we do know is that we need to give him a funeral service." Ellie said as she tried to comfort Sarah as best as she could.

AN:  
Well this is the second chapter.  
Sorry, I decided that it would be better as a story then a one shot.  
Anyways, I hope you liked it.  
Please review. I need the feedback so that I can improve my writing for all you readers.  
Thank you for reading!  
Dragonslayer9907 signing out.


	3. Sarah versus the Funeral

Dragonslayer9907 signing in.

AN: This will clear up some things for the story and will be kind of sad and ironic as Chuck isn't what he seems to be. Also I would like to challenge you all to write your own story using the first chapter as a prompt. I would really like to see the ideas that you guys come up with. If you're going to just give me credit for the first chapter or just the prompt. I hope that you all have fun writing and I hope that I will be able to read fantastic stories. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, or else I'd be super rich.

Sarah vs the Funeral

Ellie, Capt Awesome, and Frost AKA Mary Bartowski were sitting in the living room of their suburban Burbank apartment with Morgan and Alex making the invitations for Chuck's funeral. Ellie and the others sat making the invitations while they reminisced about Chuck.

"This is not awesome at all. My little bro was just about to get a break from saving the world, which is awesome, and get lucky with the girls again, also awesome. What are we going to tell Clara when she gets older? That her awesome uncle was shot and died? Why doesn't it feel awesome?" Devon said as he typed on the computer that they were using.

"Devon, really? Of course it not AWESOME! Chuck is dead and yes sooner or later we're going to have to tell little Clara about her brave and awesome uncle, but right now really isn't the time to be thinking about these things." Ellie replied quickly.

"Honey, Chuck's gone now and sooner or later we're going to have to move on. We need to get past this and move on in life. Clara will know everything that Chuck did. Honey, we're all going to miss him." Frost said as she hugged Ellie.

"Chuck, the best friend in the world. The only friend I had for eighteen years of my life, the one that got me my job at the Buy More and NSA. All the times that we were nerds together, the games, comics, all the fun,...gone." Morgan said with a sigh as he printed the rest of the invitations.

"Morgan, it'll be fine. Everyone misses him and I know that you miss him the most, except maybe Ellie, Sarah and Frost, but I will always be here to help you get through this." Alex said as she comforted Morgan.

"Speaking of Sarah, where is she?" Alex asked, a little concerned.

In the apartment across the courtyard, in Chuck and Sarah's bedroom, Sarah was sitting on the bed looking at the Tron poster on the wall. Sitting there, she played with the ring on her finger as she thought `about the many times that she had come close to losing him and yet every time he always came back to her. She remembered the time when he saved her from Shaw in Paris, the time that she almost lost him to the Belgium after he lost the Intersect, and most recently when she almost lost him to Quinn. She looked at the Tron poster with tears in her eyes as she remembered the geeky nerd that she fell for after their first mission together.

She walked over to and took the Tron poster down and flipped it over but when she looked she saw something that shocked her. On the back was a collection of data on everything that had happened since Chuck got the Intersect and how everything was connected. She reviewed everything that was there admiring the detail and accuracy of the data, when something caught her eye. The picture of Chuck, that was in the middle seemed to have been moved recently and acted as a pocket for something. Sarah reached behind the picture of Chuck and found a few folded sheets of paper. She went back and plopped onto the bed staring at the papers for a while before realizing what they were, Chuck's Spy Will. She unfolded the papers and laid down on the bed before starting to read the will.

Dear Whoever is reading this,

Anyways if you are reading this, that means that I, Charles Irving Bartowski, am dead, either killed in action or maybe assassinated. I don't know what will end me in the end, maybe it will be the Intersect, maybe the government, maybe the loads of enemies that I have made in the past few years, but whatever does doesn't matter anymore. I am the Intersect and I pretty much carry all of the CIA and NSA's secrets in my head. I would like everyone to know that I have created an Intersect file locked on a Castle computer which is pretty much a computer based Intersect that has all the information that I had in my head. It is an encrypted file and the password for it is something only the ones closest to me will get. The failed proposal plan is really the only hint that I'm going to give you.

I knew one day that I would probably die suddenly and I have saved quite a bit of money in a compartment in my closet. It is behind all of my suits and behind the safe that carries all of the credentials that Sarah and I have obtained over the years. I would like the money to be split between my family, Sarah, Casey, and Morgan. They are the most important people to me in the world and I feel peaceful knowing that they will be able to support themselves.

Sarah, I may have lied about the house and the funds that we got from Volkoff. I invested most of the money and used just enough to get the deed for the house and the Buy More. The invested money got us over 10 billion dollars that should have been used and the deed for the house is with the money. Before you go all ballistic and start yelling at the will, as I know that you will, I want you to know that I have and will always love you. I never stopped loving you and I fell for you hard since the first time I set eyes on you. You are the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me. Even in death, I will love you and nothing will stop me. I know that I will be able to go on in peace knowing that you have the ability and will protect yourself and my family after I pass away. You are an angel from heaven and I will await your return to the heavenly court for as long as it takes for you to pass on naturally. I want you to live on happily and cheerfully and if you find someone that you love and are happy with, go and get married and be happy.

Ellie, Devon, Mom, I hope that you are all doing fine when I have passed on. I will regret never being able to see baby Clara grow up and pamper her as an Uncle should, but I know that she is in good hands. Ellie, live on happily, take risks, embrace life and live with the flow. Even though I may be gone, you have a family of your own now and they will need you to be strong and I know that mom will always be there to help now. I know that you will become all sad and depressed, but I want you to remember me for what I did. Celebrate my life and take mourning my death to a minimal. Devon, continue being awesome, take good care of my sister and niece, and never forget that you are always a part of Team Bartowski. You are kind-hearted and I know that you would never kill anyone, so don't ever. I am a spy and I know that you will never be one, but I want you to be strong for Ellie and Clara and I want you to talk with Sarah whenever you need help. You are the man in the family and it's your job to take care and protect them. If I see them anytime soon, I'll kick your ass, drag you through hell and then kick your ass back to heaven. Mom, I know that you just lost Dad and It's going to be hard on you to lose my so soon after, but Ellie and Clara need you now. I know that you were a spy, but I don't want you to do anymore disappearing tricks anymore. Take care of them for me and give them my love for me. Oh and Ellie on the day of my funeral, your bank accounts will receive a few hundred million from my will account that I set up just in case. Use it for whatever you want, but please be wise with it, not that I have any doubts.

Morgan, your the best friend that anyone could ever ask for. I know that you are getting together with Alex and you need some help, so I gave you a bit of cash. You and me were inseparable when we were young, but now it is time for you to move on in life and achieve what you want. Dream big and work hard. I know that you have matured since the time I started being a spy and if you really want to continue, work hard and accomplish that dream. I'm happy for you, really. I'll miss you up in heaven and I'll wait for you so that we can play whatever new games you bring up in the very distant future. I hope that you live happily with Alex.

Casey, you were my handler and now you are one of my most important friends. I know that you never really liked planting roots anywhere because you were afraid of becoming attached, but you have planted roots and I feel that you never needed to be afraid. We were always your friends even if you would never admit it. I want you to be happy, go find Verbanski and live a nice civilian life, away from all the spy stuff until your trigger finger starts acting up again. I left you some money and a few boxes of the best cigars that I could find. I hope that you find a use for them. I hope I won't see you here anytime soon. Live long and happy.

Agent Chuck Bartowski

CIA: Intersect Project/ Carmichael Industries

Sarah got up from the bed and walked into the closet where her cache of weapons and gear was locked and loaded. A picture of Shaw was also hanging in the closet riddled with bullet holes and knives. She walked into Chuck's side of the closet and found the compartment with the bank account for the money and the deed for the house. She had everything packed for a long-term mission. After the funeral she was going to go out and hunt down the man that killed her husband. She got her funeral wear ready and hid everything that she needed so that she could leave and track Shaw on a moment's notice.

With tears in her eyes and streaming down her face, she walked into Ellie's house and gave the will to Ellie and put the bank account and deed papers on the table in front of the couch.

"It looks like it's time for a little talk." Sarah said through her tears.

Underground Portal base somewhere in Burbank

"Shaw, it looks like our plan is working. Killing off that stupid Intersect was a big bonus, while we reel in Walker." a mysterious hologram said to Shaw as he stood in the center of a dark room.

"I know, we were able to get rid of the Intersect and now we are going to be able to reel in Walker and Casey. This is going to be fun." Shaw said with a smile.

"Remember Shaw, you do things my way, you get the right results. You do things your way, you fail badly, or do I need to remind you about your failures." the hologram said.

"Yessir!" Shaw said as he saluted the hologram.

At the Buy More

The Buy More was completely different than the usual hustle and bustle. A huge banner hung outside the Buy More and the words printed on it read, Charles Bartowski, May you forever rest in peace. The Buy More was covered in black, the inside had a solemn aura and the customers donated money for the help Chuck's Widow Fund that was set up inside. Jeff and Lester were back from Russia and donated a lot of dough, before putting on a performance in the name of Chuck. Big Mike was there looking at the Nerd Herd desk as he remembered his star employee. The Buy More would never be the same again without Chuck.

At the Church, the next day

Everyone was sitting in the pews, even Casey, Verbanski, and General Beckman made it, as they watched the coffin, with nothing in it, that was covered with an American flag, made its way down the aisle and onto the stage.

"Hey Walker, he was a good kid. Never forget that!" Casey said as he put a somewhat comforting hand on Sarah's shoulder.

"I know and I'm not going to let his killer go. Care to join me?" Sarah asked.  
Casey grunted before saying, "He served his country with honor and I believe that the things that did this to him deserve divine retribution."

Morgan got up from his seat and went to the podium. He straightened his papers before he began his speech.

"Charles Irving Bartowski, a great man, hero, patriot, and my best friend. He was always there for me and the people that he loved no matter what the problem or situation was. He could always be counted on to act with his heart and conscience and decidedly not blindly following the orders of others. He was a true patriot, serving his country in many ways. He had a loving wife and many friends that will mourn him today and never forget him as long as we live. Though we mourn for him today, I believe that he would not want us to mourn his death, but celebrate his life and the good that he did for the nation. I would like for everyone to take a moment and remember Chuck before we send him o..." Morgan said before he stopped when the doors of the church swung open.

There in a beam of sunlight was Chuck! He walked in and looked around somewhat confused at all the shocked faces. After what seemed to be an hour and an awkward silence, Sarah jumped out of her seat and ran up to Chuck before tackling him to the floor with tears streaming from her eyes.

"Where the HELL have you been!" Sarah yelled as she pummeled Chuck lightly with her fists.

"OWW! Sarah, Sarah, Sarah, my chest." Chuck complained as the wound on his chest opened a little, staining his shirt with blood.

"CHUCK!" Everyone yelled as they ran up for a closer look, just to make sure that they weren't dreaming.

"Okay, so it went a little like this..." Chuck said.

Flashback

Elsewhere in Burbank, Secret Underground Myth Base

Four men in black wheeled in Chuck on a stretcher before lifting him and setting him onto the table. The nurses on duty immediately starting working on him, connecting him to certain drips, preparing him for surgery, and trying to keep him alive.

"What his status!" a doctor yelled as he entered the room.

"It's weak, sir. He's in shock and is slipping between life and death." a nurse yelled in reply.

"We need to bring him back. He's too valuable to just pass away like this." the doctor yelled.

The doctor worked on Chuck who was currently unconscious. The doctor reconnected severed arteries and closed up the wounds inflicted by a gunshot. After hours of work, the doctor was able to bring Chuck back into a stable condition.

The next day

Chuck got up into a sitting position on the hospital bed as he took in his surroundings. Suddenly a door opened and a doctor walked in.

"Ah! Good Morning, Chuck. It's good to see that you're well." the doctor said with a big smile plastered on his face.

"Who are you? Where am I? And what do you what with me?" Chuck asked quickly as he eyed the doctor suspiciously.

"I am a doctor that works for Myth, a secret organization created by Director Graham back in the early days as a last resort. We were his top agents, analysts, and assets, the ultimate strike team. You are currently in an underground Myth base. And as for what we want with you, nothing, nothing at all. Our objective was to save your life and we've accomplished that already. You're free to go." the doctor explained.

Chuck got off of the hospital bed and was about to walk out of the room when the doctor said, "Chuck, you might want to swing by the church and I don't know pray a bit."

End Flashback

AN:

Well this is the end of another lovely chapter.

I hope that you liked it!

Please review!

Thank you for reading!

Dragonslayer9907 signing out.


	4. Sarah versus the Reunion

Dragonslayer9907 signing in.

AN: Also I would like to challenge you all to write your own story using the first chapter as a prompt. I would really like to see the ideas that you guys come up with. If you're going to just give me credit for the first chapter or just the prompt. I hope that you all have fun writing and I hope that I will be able to read fantastic stories. :)

I give thanks to all my readers and reviewers. You are the people who keep me going.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, or else I'd be super rich.

Sarah vs the Reunion

A few days after the Funeral

At an Portal Base

The mysterious man, leader of Portal, paced around his room as he waited for a call from Shaw his worst agent, yet the best bait for his target, the old CIA Wildcard Enforcer, Sarah Walker. He was getting restless as he hadn't gotten a notice that Walker had gotten closer to finding out who killed her husband and getting herself stuck in their trap. The phone on his desk rang and he scrambled to it before snatching from the receiver and talked into the phone.

"Shaw! Report!" the leader of Portal commanded impatiently.

"Director, sir. It seems that Walker won't be falling for any traps that we set from now on..." Shaw started to say.

"What do you mean she won't fall for any of my traps? They are perfect and should easily be able to catch a distressed Sarah Walker!" the leader of Portal yelled indignantly.

"Well it seems that you forgot to factor in the possibility of a third party. I was at Chuck's funeral on a stakeout and halfway through the service, right when that dork, Morgan Grimes, about to halfway through his speech, Chuck appeared in front of the church and casually walked into it. It was like he didn't know that he was crashing his own funeral service. I have reason to believe that there was a third party that saved Chuck from his imminent death at our hands. Do you know who they might be?" Shaw reported nervously, not wanting to feel the wrath of the leader, while burning with anger at knowing that he hadn't been able to kill the one man that destroyed his whole world and life.

"This is very interesting, yet troubling at the same time. I do know what this third party is and though I created them, I don't think Portal has the manpower to take them down. The groups name is Myth and does exactly what it's named for, to create myths and miracles. They were handpicked from the best agents, assets, and analysts of the CIA, FBI, and NSA. They were the ultimate strike team and the last resort for any major incident that occurred. Their ability is unrivaled and there isn't another organization in the world that can compare with it. But, the thing is they don't do much fieldwork, most of its research and creation. Its elite strike team almost never comes out to play, but when it does, no target has ever lived to tell the tale. They have completely every mission assigned to them flawlessly without any scars or wounds to show from them, much less casualties." the leader said troubled.

"Umm... So how are we going to do this? I mean how are we going to get rid of Sarah Walker?" Shaw asked, hoping for a strike operation command.

"Shaw we're going to fall back and disappear into the shadows before Myth and Bartowski finds us and then strike at the most opportune moment when they've completely forgotten about us." the leader of Portal said as he contemplated and devised a plan of action. "For now abandon all operations in that area for now and start training a new elite team that can rival the power of Myth."

"Yessir!" Shaw said, though it was a little forced as he wanted to get rid of the two people that ruined his life.

At the Dream house of the Bartowski's

Everyone was partying crazily celebrating the life of Chuck Bartowski. After the initial shock of seeing him alive at the funeral, everyone went from depressed and sad to overjoyed and angry. After getting an painful scolding from Sarah, Ellie, and his mother at the church, Chuck managed to calm them down with his explanation of what happened. Everyone ditched the gloomy aura of the funeral and had the musicians play a cheerful and joyous song. Everyone left the church and went to the Bartowski's house for of course the celebrations.

During the party, Sarah took Chuck by the hand and guided him through the crowds of friends and family to a secluded room in the back of the house. She sat Chuck on the bed and pulled up a chair.

"Chuck, how are we going to do this?" Sarah asked catching Chuck off guard.

"Sarah, what are you talking about? What do you mean by 'this'?" Chuck asked confused as to what Sarah was implying.

"How are we going to track down the one that shot you and almost took you from me?" Sarah said with an icy tone, her eyes were ice cold.

"Sarah..." Chuck said softly bringing her out of her heartless spy mode, "There's no point in going after those guys. We quit the spy business so that we could live in peace and not have to worry about getting killed in our sleep. If we go and track them down the only thing we're going to do is put our lives at risk and are you really willing to do that?"

"Well... Ye..." Sarah started as she looked at Chuck, before sighing and saying, "No."

"Good." Chuck said before he pulled Sarah into a deep kiss.

After a few minutes, they pulled apart gasping for air before smiling at each other and going back and joining the party for some more fun.

The next day

Chuck woke up the next morning with Sarah sleeping soundly with her head on his chest, hugging him as if he was a giant teddy bear. He tried to move away and to go to the kitchen to make breakfast, but every time he moved Sarah just snuggled closer and hold him in place in her sleep. After a while he just gave up and smiled as he watched Sarah sleeping peacefully. He really never paid attention, but Sarah seemed to be happiest and most peaceful when she was deep in sleep not worrying about a thing. She shifted in her sleep and pulled Chuck even closer to her, bringing a bigger smile onto Chuck's face. After about half an hour of using Chuck as a giant teddy bear, Sarah woke up rested and energized. When she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was Chuck's warm smile. She hadn't slept this peacefully in days and was happy to see the Chuck being alive wasn't just a dream.

"Hey Beautiful. What do you want for breakfast today?" Chuck asked as he untangled himself from her arms.

Sarah smiled happily and propped herself up onto her elbows before replying, "Umm... Coffee with some donuts, I guess."

"Donuts? Sarah shouldn't you pick something else? You wouldn't want to plump up would you?" Chuck asked jokingly as Sarah punched his arm in indignation before starting to laugh.

"I'll go get breakfast then. Wait in bed, it'll only be few minutes." Chuck said as he pulled on his workout clothes and went to get breakfast.

Chuck jogged to the nearest donut shop which happened to be just down the street and grabbed some breakfast before starting the return trip back to the house. When he got to the house and entered it he saw Sarah in kitchen getting the coffee ready.

As soon as Chuck walked into the kitchen, Sarah greeted him with a kiss on the lips and grabbed the donuts from his hands, taking a glazed donut and taking a bite from it.

"Delicious! Everything tastes better when you're here to share it with me." Sarah said as she wolfed down her donut.

"Well, I think it's just because you're happy." Chuck said with a smile as he started on his chocolate covered donut.

"Of course I'm happy. I don't need to worry about you anymore and maybe we'll even have a nice little family." Sarah said as she stared off into space.

A year later at the Hospital

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a blood curling scream came from one of the rooms in the hospital and was heard throughout the hospital. Nurses streamed in and out of the room as Ellie Bartowski helped her sister-in-law with the birthing of her first child.

"Come on Sarah! Push! It's almost here!" Ellie commanded as she held onto Sarah hand.

"AHHHHHH! It hurts!" Sarah screamed again as she pushed harder, wanting the pain to be over with quickly. Who would have thought that world renowned spy Sarah Walker, the Wildcard Enforcer of the CIA, would be almost defeated by the birthing of her first child.

"Come on Sarah, PUSH! I can see its head! It's almost out! Push!" Ellie said as Sarah kept pushing.

After a few more minutes Sarah was rewarded for all of her hard when she heard the crying of her first baby. Exhausted, she fell back and rested her head on the pillow and tried to control her breathing. Ellie brought the baby to her bundled and put the baby right next to her on the hospital bed.

"It's a girl! I can't believe it! I have a niece to spoil now as well and Clara has a new playmate." Ellie said to Sarah before walking out of the room to go get Chuck.

Chuck walked in and sat down next to Sarah on the hospital bed. He looked lovingly at Sarah and his newborn daughter. He wished everything would be peaceful for her daughter and that she would never learn of the world that Chuck and Sarah came from. He was brought back down to Earth after Sarah asked him, "What are we going to name her, Chuck?"

Chuck thought a while before he smiled warmly and said, "Sarah honey, I think we should name her Samantha. After her mother of course. Let's hope that she can lead a peaceful life and never get stuck in the spy life like we did. Now I have two beautiful women to protect and I will to my last breath and beyond, even if I die, I will be protecting you two."

Sarah smiled as they shared this beautiful moment together, remembering a time a year ago when she thought that this would have been just a dream. She swore to herself that she would try to the best of her abilities to keep her little angel from the dark world of spies. But what they didn't know was that there was a group of people working the shadows, planning and plotting to take both of them down.

AN:

Well this is the end of the newest chapter of Chuck vs the Last Moment. I know its a little rushed but you'll start to understand why later.

I hope that you liked it.

Please review. Your feedback helps me right that much better. Thank you.

Thank you all for reading.

Dragonslayer9907 signing out.


End file.
